Sad Death, Love Found
by Lyndzai Radtastic
Summary: So Cedric Died, Rons upset cuz he loved him...Harrys making out with Malfoy...Ron doesnt know what to do...in the end it all works out...maybe, kinda going with the flow on this one
1. The Truth

**So this is my first harry potter fic, so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, for if I did it would not be as suitable for little kids ^_^**

How did this happen, we had been so happy. A whole year of love and happiness. We thought the Triwizard tournament would be fun, we planed everything he would be doing in his tasks together. Harry and Hermione never knew of course, they would never have understood. They never noticed that I was never around, Harry to busy with his own planning, and Hermione was to busy with Krum.

My Cedric, gone, I can't believe it. No one understands, that's because no one knew. No one even knew I was friends with him, let alone lovers. So you can imagine what people thought when I started to shut down. It has been two weeks and I haven't talked to anyone, I've eaten very little. I probaley look like shit, but I don't care.

It's the beginning of my third week without Cedric. I'm sitting in the common room, watching the wall. I don't notice anything around me, because nothing matters. I do notice however when someone places a hand on my back and rubs slowly. That's also when I realize I'm crying.

"Ron, are you sure you're ok? It's been two weeks and you're still crying." Hermione asks me with sadness in her voice. I wish everyone would just leave me alone. Slowly I glance up at her, wiping the tears off my face. Glancing around I notice that we are the only two people in the common room. I turn back to her.

"I'm fine Hermione, really I am. Where is everyone?" I ask trying the change the topic. I don't think she'll fall for it though, it never works on her. I look down at my hand which are resting on my knees, trying to avoid eye contact with her. I hear her sigh with frustration.

"Everyone is at dinner, but that is besides the point. You have been curled up in this corner all day, looking lost with tears falling down your face. For two whole weeks you have been distancing yourself from everyone. Yes Cedric dying has hurt a lot of people, but Ron, you weren't even friends with him. I don't understand why you are so upset." She says, anger and sadness dripping from her voice. Why does she have to mention his death, why? Does she even relies how hard his death is? I can feel my eyes fill with tears, I don't even bother trying to stop them.

"You don't know anything! You wouldn't understand, nobody would! Just leave me alone Hermione!" I snap at her, roughly wiping away my tears. I get up and start to walk up to the dorms, but before I even get up the first step Hermione stops me.

"Ron, please tell me why you're so upset. I'll try to understand, I really will. I promise it will make you feel better." She pleads with me, letting go of my wrist, which she had grabbed to stop me. I turn to face her, my eyes set on the ground. Slowly I nod at her, then make eye contact.

"Follow me, we have to go somewhere no one will here us. I don't want anyone else to know." I whisper, incase anyone happens to be around. She nods at me as I walk past her. I lead her out of the common room and up to a deserted tower. She stands in the door way and watches me as I walk across the room and sit on an old couch in the corner. She slowly closes the door and comes to sit near me. Nether of us say anything for a long time, waiting for the other to start.

"So what is all this about then?" Hermione asks bravely breaking the silence. I look up at her, and I know she can see my fear. I run a hand through my shaggy, long, messy, mop of red hair. Letting out a sigh, building up the courage to tell her.

"This is where we used to meet, nobody else comes up here. We would sit on this couch and talk for hours, not even realizing how late it was." I mumble not really telling her, but just remembering. I can feel the tears start again, and I try to stop them but can't. I can feel her eyes on me, she's probably confused. What else am I going to say? Do I really want her to know, or do I want to keep it all to myself?

"Who did you meet here?" I hear her ask, her voice quite. Almost afraid of the answer. I think she already figured it out, but I'll go along with her and tell her. I sigh and meet her eyes with mine.

"Who do you think, I would meet with Cedric. We would sit here for hours, nothing else mattered to us. It was just him and me, the rest of the world was gone." I tell her, knowing she can hear the happiness in my voice, but even though I sound happy it not true. I don't think I will ever be happy again.

**Ok so I know it's kinda on the short side, but I just wanted to see what people think. If you like it then please review, cuz I don't see the point in updating a story no one likes ^_^ **


	2. Harry's Secret

**So this chapter has more that happens…it's less boring :P **

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda Harry Potter yadda yadda yadda not mine**

It's been three days since I told Hermione my secret. She took it better then I thought she would. She caught on that me and Cedric were more then friends without me actually having to say it. She said that she thought it was cute that we kept it a secret and would meet up in the tower at night. Clamed it was romantic, just like a girl with all her mushy thoughts.

Nothing much has happened in these three days. I'm still upset, and acting like I was before I told Hermione. She keeps sending me sad looks whenever I see her. I can tell that Harry is growing suspicious; he knows that Hermione knows something he doesn't. He keeps giving me knowing looks, but I know he has no idea what's going on.

It's the start of the forth day since I told Hermione. I'm sitting on my bed reading over some of the love notes me and Cedric would pass back and forth. Nobody ever saw it happen, we would walk by each other and slide them into the others hand or pocket. I'm surprised nobody ever noticed. That was how we started are relationship, but we couldn't deal with it we needed the alone time.

I'm so far into my thoughts that I don't hear the door to the dorm open. I am well aware that I have tears coming down my cheeks lightly, and that I have a wide grin on my face as I read. It's quite a while before I feel the presents of somebody behind me. I shove my notes back into the box they were in and turn to see who's behind me.

"What are you doing Harry? You scared the bloody hell out of me!" I snap at him in fear. Fear of being found out, fear of him knowing my secret. He kneels down on my bed and embraces me into a tender hug. I'm shocked; I have no idea what to do. So I stay completely still, not even breathing.

"I'm so sorry Ron, can you forgive me?" Harry whispers. He sounds so heartbroken and lost. I don't know what to do, why is he sorry? What am I to forgive him for? All I can think of doing is wrapping my arms around him and holding him tightly.

"It's all my fault he's dead, if I had only protected him better. You wouldn't be sad." Harry whispers once again. That's when I realize that he must have been reading my notes well he was standing behind me. He knows about me and Cedric. I pull away from the hug and look into his eyes.

"Harry, it's not your fault, you did nothing wrong. I'm not going to forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive you for. Cedric's death is not your fault." I tell him sternly. I can see the hurt in his eyes. I don't think he's going to believe me, no matter how hard I try to tell him that it's not his fault.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you get through this." Harry tells me, his voice sounding hurt. He doesn't get it, and he never will. I didn't tell him about me and Cedric out of fear, and also jealousy. I know it's stupid but I thought that if Harry knew he would try to take my Cedric away from me. Harry already has everything else I want, and he also gets more attention from my family then I do. Why not take my boyfriend as well. But do you think I'll ever tell Harry any of this? Of course not, I know better.

"I was too scared to tell you, I thought you would be angry. I didn't know if you would accept the fact that I was dating another guy." I whisper at him, not sure what else to say. What if he does freak out? I don't think I could handle losing a friend right now.

"You're my best mate Ron; I would never get mad at you for something like that." Harry says sounding shocked. I don't know why he's shocked though, anybody would think the way I did. It's not everyday your best mate tells you he dates boys. It's not a normal thing to find out.

"Well I didn't know you can't blame me for not telling you. It's not normal for two boys to date, and I thought you would think that." I mumble at him. I look away from him and look back at the box of notes. Slowly I put the lid back on the box and put it under my bed. I look back over at Harry and smile weakly.

"We should probably head downstairs for breakfast before it's too late." He says a smile on his face. I just nod and stand, following him down to the common room. There are only a couple first years in the common room, they ignore us as we pass, letting ourselves out the portrait hole.

When we enter the great hall it's almost empty other than a few people at the four tables, but the head table is empty. I make my way to the Gryffindor table, without Harry because he was stopped at the door by Colin. I slide into a seat away from everyone else and start eating in silence. As I ate a chill ran down my spine as if I was being watched. I looked up but no one at my table seemed to even know I was here, but I knew someone was watching me. I picked at my food as I looked around the room, and my eyes stopped on the last person I would think to be watching me…Draco Malfoy…He's watching me with those intense eyes. Slowly he gives me a sexy little smirk and then winks at me. I'm rather confused by this, doesn't he hate me? Why would he be watching me….and winking at me?

I give a little yelp in shock as Harry shows up out of nowhere and sits beside me. I quickly look back at Draco but he's talking with his friends now and ignoring me. Did I imagine him looking at me? With a sigh I go back to picking at my food and listening to Harry yammer on about nothing.

After breakfast I wonder the halls, hiding from any teacher I see and avoiding class rooms. My mind drifts to Malfoy…does he know my secret…about me and Cedric? Is he gonna tell everyone about me…what would he gain from that? I head up to the astronomy tower hoping to be alone with my thoughts. But when I get there I hear a giggle…a non-girl giggle but still a giggle. I peak in nervously hoping I'm not interrupting anything. To my shock I see Malfoy making out with Harry of all people! I don't know what to do with this new information, so like an idiot I try to run away, tripping over something in the process and falling halfway down the stairs. I hear them both run to the stairs to see what happened, I moan in pain and embarrassment.

"Ron…? Are you ok? What happened?" I look up to see the worried face of Harry, his cheeks a little flushed…from embarrassment I guess. I sit up slowly, wincing in pain; I glance over to Malfoy to see a cocky smirk on his face. Looking back at Harry confused.

"You were…kissing Malfoy..." I stammer stupidly, not knowing what else to say to him. I hear Malfoy laugh at my stupidness. I am then shocked when Harry gives him a nasty look and he stops laughing. Harry has this kinda control over Malfoy? Who would have thought…they hate each other most of the time.

"Well done Weasley, you stated a fact." Malfoy spits at me, I glare at him. I get up ready to tell him off, but Harry stops me by giving me the same nasty look he gave Malfoy.

"I will not have you two fighting," he bites out at us. I sigh and look back at him, waiting for something to clear my mind. "Yes I was kissing him…we aren't dating or anything, we just mess about every now and then…its nothing." Harry calmly tells me.

"Nothing? You kissing that prat is not nothing!" I point at Malfoy, "He's like your arch nemesis! He's bad news!" I watch Harry in shock as he shakes his head. Am I missing something? Did Harry join the dark side? I hear they have cookies…what am I saying? This is stupid….

"Ron…you're doing the exact thing you thought I was going to do if you told me about Cedric…that's not fair," I look at Harry's hurt face, and I sigh in shame. He's right…I'm the prat…not Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Harry…I'll see you later…" I can hear Malfoy chuckle as I leave. I still can't believe what I saw…or how it made me feel. I was a little jealous…I don't know of who, but it hurt that it wasn't me kissing someone up there.

I head back to my dorm, not sure what to do. I feel alone and tired. I just want Cedric back; everything would be fine that way. I wouldn't care about Harry and Malfoy. I sigh and lay on my bed, pulling out the old letters from Cedric and reading them over again. I fall asleep like this, ignoring the world and dreaming of me and Cedric being together again.

**Well I hoped you liked the second Chapter, I haven't started the third yet, still not sure where this story is going. I'm kind of just righting what comes to my mind so who knows what will happen in the end.**

**Please Review and there will for sure be more to come. **


End file.
